


In The Dark We Thrive

by ElSun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The Chosen Two





	In The Dark We Thrive

The night is the beginning of the secrects that all keep. Tonight was no different. As the scent of death wafted thru the air. It broke the silence of the two girls. Easily they parted and began their descent into the abyss. The slayer was on born into each generation, she was granted strength and the ability to hunt the darkness. The first slayer was bound to the darkness as a sacrifice. Many centuries later the gift found its way to Buffy Summers, who Now was no longer the only slayer. There was another Faith was the next slayer in the line and she now stood next to her counter part  
The cemetery was filled with the undead they had the placed flanked. The two were sure this was an ambush. Yet they continued. Buffy spotted an opening she broke the ankle of the first vamp as he fell forward she staked him. The second one seemed to learn from the first ones mistake . Not enough he came close enough for her to grab him. Then he was dust.  
Faith was not Buffy’s stalking she enjoyed the game. Knowing they were better. In her war with evil she became more focused with each kill. She had leaped frogged over her first two dragging them to ground, she shattered his spine the action causing her to hit the grass. The last one was on her as she rolled over she kicked up with both feet sending him hurtling backwards. Making her way to her feet she thru the stale dusting him. Buffy had seen the last part and was now thinking how much she had missed the raven haired slayer.  
“So B what’s up next?” Faith was leering as if she didn’t know that Buffy knew what she wanted after a slay.  
“You know I’m not going to play this with you if you don’t stay.” She smiled as she side stepped the stake Faith had hurdled at the vamp behind her.  
Faith moved over to her picking up the stake she peered at her. Buffy hugged her as they waltzed out of the cemetery.  
The two were heading into the night when the eyes of evil began to breathe them in.  
The End


End file.
